1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chronograph having a clock movement by which a second chronograph hand and a minute chronograph hand can be rotatably driven, a control apparatus for stopping the second chronograph hand and the minute chronograph hand and for setting in motion a rattrapante mechanism for a second rattrapante indicator and a minute rattrapante indicator, the rattrapante mechanism having a trip element for starting and stopping the second rattrapante indicator and the minute rattrapante indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In chronographs having second and minute chronograph hands and a control for stopping the second and minute chronograph hands and setting a rattrapante indicator mechanism of a second rattrapante indicator and minute rattrapante indicator, a fine-toothed wheel of the minute rattrapante indicator mechanism is clamped between two clamps acting on opposing sides to arrest the minute rattrapante indicator. This configuration requires a large number of components and a large construction space.